Maddy and Rhydian!
by WolfbloodFan451
Summary: Hey, Im not good with summarys but here we go! Based after season 2! Rhydian is thinking somkething bad something that will change his life forever will he succeed or will a lost love stop him from ruining his life!
1. 1A day in darkness

A year has passed since Maddy left stoneybridge to leave with her family because Doctor whitewood got hold of her dad's DNA and is probley going to come after them but no they did not they didnt even trace rhydian,  
but probley because Rhydian swallowed the DNA which was a dog chew.

Rhydian was in a right state he threw himself onto his bed in his bedroom on the brink of balling his eyes out with tear he had had enogth of being interviewed for why The smith family left the town.  
He wouldent anwser them and told a lie to get away from them

But the main problem that was dragging him away from this would be Liam,he was all so crazy about finding the werewolf of stoneybridge that he actuly invaded the smiths house and took the dog chew...  
He knew one day Rhydian would kill that Lad that called himself Liam he would kill him, with all that anger Rhydian who had his phone in his hand threw the phone at the wall and shouted NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
The Vaugans (His foster parents) came rushing into the room Rhydian hid his eyes under the pillow to one to not show he had been crying and two to stop his yellow eyes from showing since the vaugans didnt know about him being a wolfblood at all.  
once he had calmed down alot he then showed his eyes and then the foster parents said "Rhydian what was all that rage about there?"  
Ahhh "Nothing at all" Rhydian lied After a few seconds the vaugans left the room and Rhydian just lay there staring into space but then thinking how he could end Liams Life tommrow... 


	2. 2Evil Awakens!

When day finally broke through Rhydian's curtains he jumped out of bed got dressed and ate toast then ran out the door with his rucksack on his solders he ran to school through the forest it took him 20 minutes to actuly get there.

When it was 8:00 he finally reached the school gates and ran over to Tom and Shannon, ''Hey guys,wanna go into school then'' Rhydian said smiling at his two friends. Tom and Shannon then became suspicious, Rhydian was always in a bad mood when it came to friends he couldent help but think of his Maddy Smith.

When Rhydian and the two friends got into Mr Jeffries classroom,Rhydian sat next to where Maddy used to sit before she moved into the wilderness.

After registration Rhydian had science and then P.E (Sports) then English then lunch,after all those lessons were done Rhydian started to put his devious plan into full swing first he went outside to find Liam and sure enotgh he was bullying another Yr 7 that had just moved here.

Maybe after Liam was dead he would have someone to say your welcome too!

Rhydian just needed to find a good spot to hide Liam and then kill him maybe that place would have a good weapon to use agaist Liam,sure his boots would do but then again Rhydian's boots are more expensive then Liam's head would be.

He found a good place behind the schhol and then he saw a brick...Perfect!

He was about to call Liam over when...

''Pssssst''

''Huh, whos there'' Rhydian said cluching the brick with his right hand

''Rhydian come behind this cornor, quick'' the voice said quietly.

So Rhydian went round the cornor, the brick still in his hand incase it was Dr Whitewoods assistants.

But then he saw it it was...

**oooooooooohhh a cliffhanger read the next chapter to find** out!


	3. 3Lost love found!

It was...Maddy!

''Maddy!,wa wa ho wha-''

''Shhhhhhh, im here now'' maddy whispered

With that maddy had put a finger on Rhydians lips to stop him from saying anything, then took it off and kissed him for a few seconds then broke away.

''Maddy how the hell did you get here wheres your parents?''

''I'm allowed back, Dr whitewood wont suspect im a wolfblood any more and my parents say go find your lost love''

Rhydian has drooped the brick when he found maddy was there and then after she said that he just threw himself in for a kiss, their lips smashed together they kissed wildly agaist a wall for about a minute then pulled away for air!

''I love you Rhydian Morris'' Maddy said breathing heavily

''I love you more Maddy Smith'' Rhydian said smiling widely.

''Maddy, where are you going to live'' Rhydian asked, totally forgetting that he was going to kill Liam probley because she was here now and he didnt need to.

''I have a cousin Whos going to move from her flat in a day, she just got married,shame i didnt get to see the wedding, and oh yeah she's giving the flat to me!''

''Cool, anyway where do you want to go'' Rhydian said, Regretting it after the bell just rang.

''Sorry Rhydian cant anyway ill meet you after school in the allyway near bernies ill show you the flat'' Maddy said after putting her hood up.

''Ok then ,see you there and Love you!'' Rhydian said smiling

''Love you Rhydian'' Maddy said as she climbed over the school fence.


	4. ddy's Flat

When Rhydian got back into class Tom found Rhydian smiling to himself so they decided to ask,well Shannon did.

''Hey Rhydian, you seem happy this afternoon...''

''Ahhh yeah i just found out i got a really good grade in English'' Rhydian Lied slyly

''Ahhhh cool mate good going!'' Tom said

After the two of Mr Jeffrie's boring lessons were over Rhydian ran out of school to the town where Maddy had said to meet him!

When he got to the ally way next to Bernie's Maddy was there, she still had her hoodie up incase anyone reconised her.

''Hi Mads'' Rhydian said grinning while hugging her.

''Hello Rhydian'' Maddy smiled back and gave him a peck on the lips then she dragged him to a flat block near the town hall.

Once Maddy had dragged him into the flat where her cousin was living at the moment she smiled and said ''Well this is my new home, well almost!''

''It's preety cool babe'' Rhydian said kissing his girlfriend lightly on the lips.

Just then Maddy's cousin came through and said ''Ah this must be your boyfriend you said you cant wait to get back with''

''Hello Amy'' Maddy said in a jokish sighing voice, whith made Rhydian chuckle a bit

Amy shook Rhydians hand politly and smiled ''Hello i'm Amy, Maddy's cousin'' She said proudly

''Hello im Rhydian'' Rhydian said smiling

''Well im going out with my husband for a bit to get this load to the new house, have fun you two!''

''Youre cousin is quite nice you know.'' Rhydian said

''Yeah she gave me this flat to me, it's preety cool'' Maddy said proudly

''Sooooo,you wanna watch a move together?'' Rhydian asked

''Yeah sure why not...'' Maddy said

''What's wrong?'' Rhydian asked

''Ive forgot how to work a TV ive been away for soooo long'' Maddy said laughing a little

Rhydian laughed and said ''I'll set it up''


	5. 5A night in the Flat

The night fell fast and already 2 and a half hours had been gone Rhydinan and Maddy had been watching endless movies and then talking,

The last movie they watched was Titanic, Maddy had been crying into Rhydian's shoulder and Rhydian had been cuddling her the movie was over and Maddy pulled away from Rhydias shoulder.

''Oh my god, that movie was so sad i wish they could of stayed together forever, they made such a good couple!''

''Yeah, but not as good a couple as us two, eh?''

''So what has been happening with my mates, ya know Tom and Shannon?''

''Ahhh their fine Shannon is still going out with that Harry guy and Tom well i dont know but id say he fancies Kara from the 3 k's, but seroiusly who would fancy those girl's there so annoying!'' Rhydian Complained

''I know right,who in their right mind would like one of them, uh especially Kara, they must have bragged about you being left by me'' Maddy asked

''Nah not really i just got interviewed by the science press on why you left town, and the 3 K's always butted in, but to be honest im quite glad so i could get away half the time'' Rhydian said

'Awwwww, you poor thing!'' Maddy said'resting her head on Rhydian's shoulder.

Rhydian kissed her head then yawned

''I'm soooo tired well i think im gonna go now to get some sleep.'' Rhydian said sleepily

''Awww can't you stay round mine tonight?'' Maddy said

''Ahhh well i guess i could ring my foster parents and tell them i'm having a sleep over with my friend''

Maddy thought ''yes, he finally gets to stay with me tonight Yay!''

''Alright im allowed to stay and come back to visit them after school for 10 minutes then ill guess i will meet you at the flat again''

''Sounds cool to me'' Maddy said giving her boyfriend a kiss

The kiss lasted 1 minute before their lungs screamed for air and then maddy said cheekily ''Let's take this to the bedroom...''

Rhydian Happily agreed and kept kissing their and then fell asleep on the double bed that had been provided for Maddy to sleep in.

**_LIKE THE STORY SO_**** FAR?**

**_Reviews are always appreciated i will do a few more chapters today then a few tommorow._**

**_WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT YOU DECIDE!_**


	6. 6A normal day in stoneybridge

Rhydian woke up quite early that morning well by early i mean by the time he wakes up for school which is at 7:00AM.

Rhydian got out of bed trying not to disturb Maddy in the process which he didnt, then once he got out of bed, he got his clothes on and wnet and looked through the draws he found some Hovis loaf so he put it in the toaster machine and then ate the toast grabbed his school bag and left a note saying:

Ill be back after school :)

He got out the door and ran to school once he got there he found his two friends there waiting for Rhydian so he walked in with them and then had his reguler five lessons a day.

When he got out of school Tom stopped him and said ''Woah woah woah stop a sec mate!, where are you going in a hurry you promised you would go to Bernie's with us tonight...''

''Oh yeah anyway i cant really stop ill just go to my foster parents tell them im home then get 2 hot choclates then im out of there to my friend's house.'' Rhydian said in a hurry

''Whose ya new friend?'' Shannon butted in.

''Ahhh...ummm he is called Jamie Forsyth, he's ya know one of me...'' Rhydian said nervously trying to lie through his teeth to his friends.

''Ah cool anyway see ya then!'' Shannon and Tom said together as they went their seperate ways.

Rhydian quickly hurry to his foster parents house and told them he cant stop he packed a couple of pairs of clothes cause he had a feeling he had to stay at Maddy's again.

He then went to bernie's and got two hot choclates , one for Maddy and one for him.

When he got back to the flat Maddy didnt hear him come in, and it's seems from his point of view that she was chomping away at some chcoclate watching TV.

''Hi madds!'' Rhydian said pleased

''Oh hey Babe, it's official then it's my flat!'' Maddy Replied proudly

''Oh nice!, anyway i got you a hot choclate'' Rhydian said

''Oh thanks ive been craving one for a while in the wild we had to eat purified water which was lake water with salt in it Yuck!'' Maddy said

''Ew that sounds disgusting!'' Rhydian said scewing his face up.

_**Hey if you liked this chapter please review and feedback really helps, and yeah i really hope you like this because im thinking this off the top of my head!**_


	7. 7Hot and spicey

They just talked the rest of the night but then one awkward moment fell on them.

''Madds what were you to say if when i left school i got a job like a really hard job like say... the army?'' Rhydian asked

''What...Hah hah are you joking please say you're joking because if you were to join the army you would get mad and reviel our secret much easier you see most human things don't go well together...'' maddy said

''Ahhh ok ...im joking yeah really i am'' Rhydian said

''When you leave school im going to start coming back into the public world once again, and get a job and yeah have a nice life'' Maddy said smiling

''When i leave school i think ill get a simple job like i dono car washing perhaps like valeting...'' Rhydian said

''Ah yeah preety cool i see'' Maddy said

Rhydian then started grinning he felt really happy tonight for some reason.

''I'm glad you're back maddy'' Rhydian said

''I'm so glad im back with you Rhydian Morris'' Maddy said with a grin

Suddenly something snapped in both of them and suddenly they were kissing franticly, Rhydian putting his hands through Maddy's hair and so was Maddy they stopped kissing and Maddy said

''Let's take this to the bedroom!''

So they both ended up in the bedroom kissing franticly then Maddy's shirt was oof then Rhydian's then Maddy's trouser's then his well then... i bet you get the picture after that... buuuut let's just say they had a fun time with each other.

Then they both fell asleep together, Maddy in Rhydian's arms all wrapped up in sheets.

_**I made this as Censored as i could in this chapter anyway this lives up the it's T rating then haha, anyway if you liked this chapter leave a review! :)**_


	8. 8Rhydain sneaky

Maddy woke early that morning at 5:30 because she threw up when she had finished she washed her mouth out with water and went back into the bedroom, Rhydian was still asleep.

She smiled and lay next to him on the bed she let out a sigh thinking that she is sick, then she fell asleep intill 8:30 that morning.

She could smell bacon, Maddy looked to the other side of the bed,Rhydian wasent there, she thought it would of been him making the bacon so she got up but her dressing gown on and went to see if it was him and without a doubt it was.

''Morning Rhydian'' She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

''Oh hey Madds im making bacon'' He said smiling

''Oh great, i could eat a whole pig'' she said hungrily awaiting breakfast

Once she got her breakfast she dug in and eat the plate full in a matter of minutes.

''Wow Madds you were hungry'' Rhydian said

''Yeah, think is though i threw up at about half 5ish this morning, so yeah i must be hungry'' Maddy said

Rhydian looked puzzled but then gave Maddy a kiss on the cheek and took the plates to wash,once he did that he got changed into his casual clothes and said

''Just going out for a sec'' he said smiling

''Alright, don't be gone long i get kinda lonely''Maddy said

Rhydian laughed and walked out the door, however his smiling face soon changed as he closed the door he looked unhappy about something, but he wasent going to tell anyone...

Maddy however was pigging out on the sofa with popcorn and sweets watching TV she feltb like she could eat anything whenever she wanted!

Rhydian walked into the door and said ''Hey Madds'im back and i got you a hot choclate while i was out''

''Oh cool nice'' Maddy said pleased

''Wow Madds,thats alot of food there,Hungry?''Rhydian said smirking

''Uh-huh''Maddy said

Rhydian then went into the bedroom he looked sneaky, but what could he had gone out for?...


	9. egnancy

Rhydian came back out of the room after a minute and Maddy asked ''Why have you been in there for a minute?''

''Gone to put some clothes in the dresser'' Rhydian lied

''Ahhh ok'' Maddy said

Rhydian had also been doing some other errands in town too.

''Well, last week of GCSE'S then no school again'' Rhydian said proudly

''Cool, that means more time to spend with me then''Maddy said cheekily

With that Rhydian flopped on the sofa and kissed Maddy's cheek and wrapped his arm around her andc watched TV for an hour before the door bell rang.

Rhydian anwsered it just incase it was someone that Maddy knew,it was Maddys cousin,Amelia Amelia came through the door and dragged Maddy into the bedroom and locked the door, she wanted to speak in private with maddy.

''So you got my text,good what am i gonna do'' Maddy said stressed

''Maddy, calm down seroiusly you don't even know if it's true yet, have you done a test?'' Amelia said

''No, but my boyfriend has been sneaking around lately im not sure what to do!'' Maddy said whispering

''Well, Maddy have you told him that you might be...ya know?'' Amelia said

Wit that Amelia dragged Rhydian into the room and said ''Tell him then!''

''Tell me what?'' Rhydian said confused

''Ummmm... oh how do i put this uh...Rhydian i might be um...P-Pregnant...'' Maddy said quitely

''Oh Madds, thats...that is amazing news, have you done a test?''

''No...'' Maddy said

''Well ya know when i was out i got a pregnancy test, i kept it just incase'' Rhydian said

''Ohhhh it's all making sense now ok then ill try it'' Maddy said

With that Rhydian pulled the drawer open and got the test out and said '' Go pee on that stick''

After a few minutes Maddy walked back in and said''Im Pregnant!''

Rhydian smiled and hugged his girlfriend and kissed her lips gently

''That's great news,well i better be off, husband can get mad if i don't get back...'' Amelia said

''Ok bye Cous'' Maddy said

Maddy said ''I wonder what future the world will have for us?''

Yeah i wonder...'' Rhydian said


	10. 10A surprise

The week flew quite fast for Rhydian,mainly because he had spent time with Maddy, he had finally finished his exams and was going to take her out to dinner somewhere nice tonight.

When he got through to the flat block he was stopped by Tom and Shannon, they had been following him from school.

''Why do you always go in that flat block everyday Rhydian, its kinda suspicoius?'' Shannon said

''Look...It's non of your buisness really...'' Rhydian said trying his best not to get angry

''Well,alright then but don't forgot about Maddy'' Shannon said

''Why would i forget about Madds, oh yeah why don't you come see who's in this flat by the way'' Rhydian said

''Well if we have time'' Tom said

Shannon nodded and the three walked up to the flat where Maddy lived and Rhydian hushed them incase they shocked Maddy

Rhydian walked in and said ''Hey, i got a surpise for ya'' He said smiling

Maddy walked up to the door to see her best friends waiting at the door.

''O My God!, Maddy it's you!'' Shannon squeled in delight

Rhydian watched as the three hugged each other and smiled widely, pleased to see Maddy happy.

Maddy then hugged and kissed Rhydian and said ''Thank you Rhydian, it's the best present ever

Then Maddy invited Shannon and Tom in and talked about what grade Shannon and Tom got,Rhydian however was at the other end of the sofa he was twidling his thumbs, then Maddy asked ''Hey Rhydian what grade did you get?''

''Uhh...a... B...y-yeah a B'' Rhydian said

''Come on Rhydian, what real mark did you get?'' Maddy said a bit sterner

''A...um...C..'' Rhydian said queitly

''Cool, anyway i think we better be off'' Shannon said

''Yeah,catch you later''Tom said

When the door closed Rhydian hugged Maddy from around the waist and said ''Do you want to do that date from like a year ago?''

''Id love to'' Maddy said with a smile kissing her boyfriend on the cheek

Maddy then went into the bedroom and threw some relativly smart looking clothes at him, then closed the bedroom door to get changed.


	11. st Date Ever!

Once Rhydian had got changed,he waited at the bedroom door for Maddy, when she came out Rhydian stared at her in shock she looked so Beutiful she was wearing a Red sparkling dress and her hair was straigtened down,which he hadent seen Maddy like before.

''Rhydian?'' Maddy asked

''Ah...wa yeah?''Rhydian said startled

Maddy laughed and grabbed his hand and said ''Where are we going tonight,Rhydian Morris?''

''To the end of school form party!'' Rhydian said excitedly

''Whah!, you must be joking...right?'' Maddy shouted

''Nah, well you said that when i finished school you would go to the public places again...'' Rhydian said smiling

''Oh yeah,anyway lets go'' Maddy said

When they got there,Rhydian told Maddy to wait outside,Rhydian then went in and was just looking for Tom and Shannon when Kara asked

''Where's your date Rhydian, i could be it if ya like...''

''No thanks Kara cause i have my own date for tonight!'' Rhydian said proudly

And with that he dragged Maddy inside and then the music stopped and Kara shouted

''WHAT!, Maddy! When did you get back?!''

''Last Thursday actully'' Maddy said

''Maddy how lovely to see you this evening'' Mr Jefferies said

''Thank you sir!'' Maddy replied

The next hour went really well for Maddy and Rhydian already they were Kissing and hugging in front of everyone the three K's said they were disgusted.

''Best party ever with you'' Rhydian said smiling

''With you too,Rhydian Morris'' Maddy Replied, kissing Rhydian again

''Oh god! get a room you two!'' Kara shouted for the 100th time that night.

Then Mr Jeffries shouted into the microphone ''Alright lovers,get ya dates ready cause it's time for slow dance hour!''

''May i Maddy Smith'' Rhydian said, grinning

''Be my guest Rhydian Morris!'' Maddy said smiling

Then they danced in the middle of the dance floor and slow danced with each other and kissed each other to the peaceful lovely soothing music.

_**What wuill happen next, tradgedy,or forever Madiian you**_** decide!**


	12. Sickness

When Rhydian got out of the party with Maddy,Rhydian lifted her up in a bridly formation (That they do in weddings)

Maddy smiled and kissed him on the cheek and rapped her arms around Rhydians neck to hold on.

When they did get home Rhydian was really tired so he stopped carrying Maddy and opened the door when Rhydian got in, he flopped onto the bedroom bed and

almost started going to sleep when Maddy flopped onto him and started to kiss him wildly, so Rhydian joined in and started kissing her back and then before they knew it they were fast asleep on the bed again.

The next morning Maddy woke up early again and threw up in the bathroom, and rinsed her mouth out, when she got back in the bedroom, she looked at the clock, and groaned, 6:00 she flopped onto the bed trying her best not to wake Rhydian but she failed and Rhydian woke up and said

''Morning sickness again?''

''Yup'' Maddy sighed

''C'mon then'' Rhydian said, wrapping his arms around Maddy's waist and snuggled her in close,and said sighing ''Non moon day tommorow''

''Oh god really?''Maddy asked

''Yup,so it seems'' Rhydian said

After that sentence she and him fell asleep in each others arms intill 10:00 where Maddy's phone rang,and she woke up,her hair all messy and ruffled up from sleep she rubbed her eyes sleepily and got the phone and said

''Hello?''

''Oh hey Madds,Wanna come over to Bernies to hang out, Rhydian can come too''

It was shan,even though Maddy really wanted to it was a non moon day so she felt horrible.

''Sorry shan, but i can't i think im ill'' Maddy replied

''Oh ok bye then'' Shannon said into the phone.

''Was that Shannon?'' Rhydian said Rubbing his eyes sleepily.

''Yeah she wanted to come down to Ber-'' She was cut off mid sentence as she ran into the bathroom and Threw up and then washed her mouth out in the sink then said to Rhydian when he came into the bathroom to help her, it's gonna be a long day''

Rhydian laughed at this but knew it was gonna be a long day, he already had a splitting headache, he replied ''I know Babe, I know...''

Suddenly he threw up in the bathroom, regretting he ever laughed at all...

''C'mon let's go watch movies and snuggle up and eat toast together'' Maddy said

''Yeah, lets'' Rhydian replied after washing his mouth out

Rhydian made the toast and Maddy got the blankets soon they were snuggled together on the sofa, covered in blankets watching a movie.

Suddenly the door bell rang and Rhydian went to answer it, to his surprise it was...

_**OHHHHHH another cliff hanger find out next chapter :)**_


	13. Argument

To Rhydian's Surprise it was...DR WHITEWOOD!

''Hello Rhydian, i hear this is were Maddy lives now,can i come in and speak to her?'' White wood said

''No, not really she is out with a friend shopping...''Rhydian said still shocked that Dr Whitewood had shown her face.

''Oh ok just give me a call when she's in right?'' White wood said

''Uhhh..Will do...'' Rhydian replied

Rhydian slammed the door close and his face was wide in shock when he came back into the living room.

'''Who was that?'' Maddy asked

''Uhhhh...No one just a wrong door'' Rhydian lied

''Rhydian!...Who really was it?'' Maddy demanded to know who was at the door.

''..D-Dr...Whitewood''He said nervously

''What!...Does she know where i live?'' Maddy said

''Yeah i said you were out somewhere'' Rhydian said

''Oh Rhydian, what are we going to do'' Maddy said resting her head on his shoulder

''You mean what are you going to do, im not techiqly in your family...'' Rhydian said

''Well...Rhydian you kind of are im pregnant to a baby you know that is yours as well as mine''Maddy said she was queit heart broken by that.

Rhydian stayed silent aftyer that, Maddy then got off the sofa and went into the bedroom and started crying,she was heartbroken of what Rhydian just said

Rhydian then had started to hear her cry, he hated seeing Maddy like this, so he went into the bedroom to try and sooth her.

''What are you doing here, your not in my family, so you might as well leave!, this is a family house!'' Maddy shouted

Rhydian who was queit shocked by this said without thinking ''Fine!, whatever you say!, i dont care!''

Rhydian then went out the fllat and slammed the door as hard as he could and went to his foster parents and went up into his bedroom and just layed there and cryed.

Maddy on the other hand couldent belive of what she just said, it was horrible, she thought she was never gonna get an apologie now, and Rhydian thought what he had just done and then a new tear went down again to his mouth, he didnt care though all he wanted was his Maddy back...


	14. Rescue!

Maddy woke up on the sofa with tissues upon tissues covering her, it was the morning after Rhydian and her had had that Argument, she wandered how Rhydian felt after that,  
but probley not going to forgive her...Ever!

Maddy was forced to get up because someone knocked on the door hoping it was Rhydian she got to the door and opened it, to her surprise it was , she gasped and tryed to close the door but a security man stopped her and grabbed her by the arm and took her out!

''What do you want?!'' Maddy Growled

''To discover the truth about the beast you call wolfblood!''white wood said

''I knew you would be a vicious one so i brought back up!..'' Dr whitewood said

''Were not beasts were normal people!'' Maddy screamed.

''Hmmmmm, so yo think...'' Whitewood said

Before whitewood could fit in another word Maddy howled it was a distress call for Rhydian to come to save her...

''So thats what your game is huh well ive got something for you too...'' Whitewood said shoving Maddy in the flat and the security guard stood outside in case Rhydian came to rescue her...

Rhydian suddlenly heard a howl, it was a distress one...it was Maddy!

Rhydian jumped to his feet and ran out the front door and ran and ran to get to the flat in time before something happened...

Meanwhile back in the flat Maddy had kept strong keeping in the secret that had been kept in for centuries...

''Fine, ill ask you one more time,Where do you go on the full Moon, if you don't answer this one ill have your boyfriend Rhydian put down!'' Whitewood said sternly

''Noooo, i don't know i swaer in my life i dont i just got back and it hasent been a full moon yet!'' Maddy cried out

Suddenly Maddy heard shouting it sounded like a full grown Man not a teen like Rhydian, but tio Maddy's surpirse the door got smashed down the security guard was lying on the door knocked out, it was Rhydian!

Rhydian screamed ''Let her go now!'' His eyes turning yellow

Whitewood jumped up and ran out of the flat with the security man behind him limping he had just woken up.

''Rhydian!, im so sorry i told you to get out, i love you do you still love me?'' Maddy said

Rhydian sighed and gave her a hug ''Of course i still love you and why did i say what i say im such a dummy!'' Rhydian said

Maddy and Rhydian then smiled and then before they knew it their lips were smashing together!

When they pulled away for air they both said at the same time ''I love you!''


	15. Birthday Party!

The next couple of days went quite fast for Rhdyain and Maddy,maddy had comfirmed she was pregnant it was a emotional time for Maddy, the next day Rhydian got a job as a art skecher, put his talents to good use...

Maddy awoke early and threw up in the toliet again, she sighed and washed her mouth out then went back to bed it was 6:30 in the morning, she looked at the sleeping Rhydian, he looked so peaceful like that, Maddy smiled to herself then went back to sleep in the bed next to Rhydian...

The alarm clock woke them both up Rhydian groaned then got up sleepily rubbing his eyes and got dressed in his normal clothes, Maddy put her dressing gown on

and hugged Rhydian from behind and whispered in his ear ''Happy birthday babe!''

''Thanks Madds, im gonna get some bacon cooked then im going to work right?'' Rhydian said

''Yeah sure ill just hop in the shower'' Maddy replied

When Maddy got out the shower she brushed her teeth and sat down at the table for her breakfast when she got it she dug in Rhydian ate his then took the plates and washed them then got his bag and kissed Maddy goodbye then went out the door.

Maddy had something fun planned for Rhydian's 17th birthday it was going to be a party in the flat...

Maddy started by ringing all her friends including Tom shannon and a few others and told them to bring presents and stuff and asked Tom to cook for Rhydian's birthday they all hapily agreed.

Maddy then went into the town to buy a brithday cake for Rhydian and a few candles and baloons (the reguler party stuff)

She thought to herself this is gonna be the best party ever!

When Rhydian got home that night the flat was pitch block, Rhydian wondered why and turned the lights on and then...

''SURPRISE!''

Everyone shouted it and Tom started cooking burgers while Jimmy Did the music and shannon layed out the table, maddy stopped chooping vegables and said to Rhydian ''Happy B-Day Babe!''

''Thanks Maddy!'' Rhydian said smiling

Rhydian and Maddy thenv kissed for about a minute intill they were cut off by Shannon going OOOHHH!

Maddy rolled her eyes and said to Shannon ''Shut up''

Rhydian smiled and sat down next to maddy at the party table...

_**Hey if you liked this chapter please review it , this means alot to me and i will contiue if you**_** review!**


End file.
